The Pharmacokinetics of Ceftazidime between Peritoneal fluid and intravascular space in patients on continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) is unknown. The purpose of the present study is to determine the Pharmacokinetics of Ceftazidime in the peritoneum on one occasion and intravascularly in the other with subsequent determination of Pharmacokinetics parameters.